Shouldn't have
by Ravingalexis
Summary: (an excerpt) "Throughout the dinner Amy imagines Sheldon stood behind his grill in the summer heat, shirtless and cooking their chicken while grinning. She gets a little flustered when Sheldon catches her daydreaming, but readily follows him to the couch for the next thing he had planned that night." (rated t for things implied)


***A/n hey guys! I'm posting this a day earlier than I am on Tumblr, hope that's cool with you. This is a prompt I had requested to me, and it's hella ooc and it's kinda short but there's enough fluff in there to make you sick from such sweetness. Let me know what you think in the reviews?**

**Tbh the first part idk if its right so just go with it.**

**I'll probably be back Friday also.**

**#**

_Section Four: Date Nights_

_Date nights must occur in the hours of the evening and must be pre-approved by each party._

_Extension is a possibility._

_In the event of a surprise date night, rules and expectations may vary or be completely expelled if both parties deem it appropriate._

"There is no way I can mess this up." Sheldon tells himself. He looks around proudly, gazing at the work he's done; the candles, the dinner, the lighting. Amy's favorite music plays in the background, and her favorite movie sits hidden in the DVD player. Afterwards Sheldon thinks he'll give his girlfriend something she's been wanting for a long time, and so the night is planned perfectly.

He smiles when he hears her familiar knock at the door, and beats her to it, opening it quickly and hugging her just as fast. Amy lets out a squeal of delight, giggling and leaning into his embrace. He spins her around, lifting her feet off the ground, and their peaceful laughs fill the hallway.

When Sheldon puts her down he takes her hand almost immediately. He leads her inside the apartment, and when she enters behind him, pauses for dramatic effect. Amy looks stunned, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"What's all this?" her voice is high, laced with happiness and surprise. Sheldon simply shrugs and takes a seat at the table he had set up and leans over to pat the chair across from him. Before she sits down, Amy places a soft kiss to his cheek and Sheldon blushes.

"I thought you'd enjoy a surprise date night." he stops to smile at her, and continues on calmly. "I think I was right."

Amy nods with a little laugh and shakes her head slightly, rubbing the wetness from her face. "I can't believe you did all this, Sheldon."

"Oh, but it gets better!" he exclaims proudly as he serves their dinner. "Just you wait, little lady."

#

French baguettes and salads with grilled chicken are a little fancier than simple spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it.

Throughout the dinner Amy imagines Sheldon stood behind his grill in the summer heat, shirtless and cooking their chicken while grinning. She gets a little flustered when Sheldon catches her daydreaming, but readily follows him to the couch for the next thing he had planned that night.

"I thought we could maybe watch this together." Sheldon says as he sets the T.V up. Amy gasps at the choice, her absolute favorite movie ever, and can't think of anything better to do right then than watch it with the love of her life.

He pulls her close, and they cuddle for the entirety of the movie. His discrete kisses to her head and gentle hand squeezes are better than the plot of any movie really, and make her slightly light headed. Their night can't possibly be better, though Amy has her hopes.

#

"Amy," Their movie ends, and Sheldon turns to her, holding her hand and feeling light hearted. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments, and he clears his throat. "You know I love you, right?" She nods and smiles, the memory of when he told her floating in the air. "And I'm sorry... for being stupid before."

She's a little taken aback by his apology and in response to her silence he keeps talking, speaking slowly, articulately. His voice is soft, the emotion carrying to her ears.

"I shouldn't have panicked when you wanted me to meet your mother, or let our first fight almost end things. I shouldn't have stood up for Will Wheaton instead of you that one time, or tell you how to do certain things when in reality, you're smarter than me in most areas."

"Sheldon-"

He holds up a finger to stop her. "Most of all... I shouldn't have... denied my feelings for you... for so long. You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met..."

The moment their eyes meet, he whispers "...and I'd like to make it up to you." Both fall quiet.

"Oh...kay?"

He leans into her then, pressing their lips together sweetly and letting go of her hand in favor of tangling it in her hair. Despite their serious conversation moments before, both smile into the kiss and tease each other playfully. All is good, and Sheldon ends up carrying Amy to his room sometime later without a doubt in his mind that this was the right decision.


End file.
